


蟻鷹20字微小說

by yumeowo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※Scott Lang x Clint Barton※AA動畫背景設定





	蟻鷹20字微小說

 

 

1.Envy（羨慕）

「難道我的就比不上隊長？」

Clint下意識地往胸前一摸。

 

2.Angst（焦慮）

Clint的『我從不射偏』在Scott加入後成了復仇者的笑柄。

3.Gary Stu（大眾情人（男性）

「這些傢伙怎麼都跟Euclid一個樣？」

「沒辦法，牠們喜歡你。」

4.Mad（惱火）

Clint又一次發現私藏的餅乾上長了螞蟻。

5.Humor（幽默）

Scott的情話對Clint來說與他的幽默感一樣令人失望。

6.Episode Related（劇情透露）

據說Revenger的續集將會是Human Ant與Eye Hawk的愛情故事。

7.Afterwards（之後）

他們後來一起去了那間披薩店──當然，就他們兩個。

8.Kinky（變態／怪癖）

他點下右鍵，在空間告急的硬碟新增資料夾──Clint日常照 #1001。

9.Smut（情色）…

「冷靜點、Scott。」他關掉視訊，倒抽一口氣。「Clint只不過是沒穿鞋。」

10.PWP（Plot, What Plot？無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）

“Fuck me.” （幹我。）

“I’d love to.”（樂意之至。）

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  註：6來自於S03E18中Scott拍的山寨復仇者電影。9為S03E04，Clint整集沒穿鞋，很可愛（…）


End file.
